1. Field
The present disclosure relates to performing storage backup operations and, in particular, to systems and methods for providing failover during backup operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have become an integral part of business operations such that many banks, insurance companies, brokerage firms, financial service providers, and a variety of other businesses rely on computer networks to store, manipulate, and display information that is constantly subject to change. Oftentimes, the success or failure of an important transaction may turn on the availability of information that is both accurate and current. Accordingly, businesses worldwide recognize the commercial value of their data and seek reliable, cost-effective ways to protect the information stored on their computer networks.
To protect this stored data, network administrators can create backup copies of the stored information so that if the original data is destroyed or corrupted, the backup copy can be restored and used in place of the original data. For instance, the module storage architecture of the GALAXY backup system offered by CommVault Systems, Inc. (Oceanport, N.J.) advantageously provides for a multi-tiered storage management solution for backing up data. One drawback, however, with this and other conventional backup systems is that an interruption of the backup process can require the entire process to be restarted, thereby resulting in a loss of valuable time and resources, especially for large backup operations.